pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date?
Transcripts *Loyal Heart Dog: Is Proud Heart Cat here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Commander Zurg: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Tom Cat: There's a boy in my house. *Toodles Galore: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Tom Cat: Why is there a boy in my house? *Toodles Galore: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Proud Heart Cat. *Margaret Wade: I don't like this. *Gina Gillotti: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Toodles Galore: So, what's the dealio with Loyal Heart Dog? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Princess Zelaina: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Alice: I don't understand. What's happening? *Carrie: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Toodles Galore: Holla! *Loyal Heart Dog: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Loyal Heart Dog. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Proud Heart Cat. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Loyal Heart? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Loyal Heart's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Loyal Heart Dog. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Toothy: Dude, what's he looking at? *Playful Heart Monkey: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Toothy: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Loyal Heart Dog: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Tom Cat: So, Sam, what do you like to do for fun? *Loyal Heart Dog: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Loyal Heart Dog: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Tom Cat: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Loyal Heart Dog: Cool. I rock the bass. *Tom Cat & Loyal Heart Dog: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Loyal Heart Dog: What? *Proud Heart Cat: Toodles, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Toodles Galore: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Squidward Tentacles: Stop talking like that! *Homer Simpson: Wait. Where's Loyal Heart Dog? *Proud Heart Cat: Did you leave Loyal Heart Dog with Tom Cat? Toodles Galore! This is so embarrassing. *Toodles Galore: Proud Heart, your Homer would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Tom Cat & Loyal Heart Dog: Yeah! *Tom Cat: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Proud Heart Cat: Bye, Toodles Galore. Bye, Tom Cat. *Tom Cat: Have fun. *Toodles Galore: Peace out, my homies. *Tom Cat: You know, Loyal Heart's a good kid. *Toodles Galore: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Patty the Squirrel: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Margaret Wade: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Giggles: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Giggles & Gina Gillotti: Yeah. I'm good. *Patty the Squirrel: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Toodles Galore: Okay, that's enough. *Tom Cat: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:The Confrontation of 1997 Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts